Crimson Blues
by HighCommanderStudios
Summary: "Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous. It does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for its own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails." A collection of One-Shots about Love.
1. The Long Ride Home

**Galar**

The sound of shunting trains blocked out the busy city. Ringing and rumbling silenced the breeze. Gloria held onto her backpack tightly as the train pulled into the station bringing with it a gust of cool wind.

She boarded, took her usual spot on an empty table and crashed her head against the window, staring out into the metal plated tunnel on the opposite side of the station. The train began to depart and the metal was soon replaced by countryside and large green fields and forests.

Gloria rolled a PokeBall around in her hand, barely able to look at. Her failure. Her disappointment. Her loss was tearing away at her like a wave leaves the shoreline. Every second, every glance cost her apart of herself. She had never felt so low, so miserable.

It wasn't just rare. It was unheard off for a trainer to lose all six Pokémon. What was worse was that she had to refuse every battle which came her way, something which was looked down on by all trainers.

Could she even call herself a trainer anymore?

Gloria brushed a strand of her short brown hair and tucked it behind her ear, wiping away a tiny blob of water from her eye subtly. She refused to cry. Not in public. She'd wait till she got back home where she weep and scream as loud as she could without anyone hearing her or judging her.

"Anyone sitting here?" A voice called out gently.

Gloria looked up and stared at the young man in the red button shirt and tight jeans. He held a beanie in his hand and gestured with it to the free space the other side of the table.

She had been silent for to long and her voice was weary and weak. "No." She mumbled out hesitantly and quietly, rapidly turning back towards the window and away from the young boys inquisitive eyes.

"Nice view, huh?" He said softly, genuinely. "I see it a lot."

Gloria had enough things on her mind and she knew the last thing she needed was some guy flirting with her while she was miserable. She nodded and huffed in response, making it clear she didn't want to be spoken to or have a 'chat'.

"Out of Pokemon?" He asked surprisingly with a cheeky smile.

"How the hell-" Gloria turned to him, open mouthed. "How did you know that?"

"Good guess?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, happens to everyone. I've been there a few times myself, you know." He gestured at the PokeBall which Gloria quickly placed into her bag. "Whoa. Don't worry, I'm not going to rob you." He held up his hands in a surrender position. "I'm, Vincent. But call me Vince." Gloria stared at him in an almost glare. "This is the part where you tell me your name?"

"Gloria. But you can call me, Ma'am." She smirked and then turned it quickly into a scowl. "Look, Vince." She hissed his name. "I've had a really, really rubbish, no-good, bad day and the last thing I need right now is you."

"Sorry, Ma'am." Vince lowered his hands and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and using them as a pillow. The two where silent for a few moments before Vince sighed and glanced at her and her bag. "You know you can scrape together a potion from those berries right?" He added with a smile.

Gloria eyed her bag and zipped it shut. "Don't look through my stuff!" She barked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Go away."

"You said I can sit here." Vince covered his mouth so he didn't laugh. "But hey, I'm only trying to help a fellow trainer in need." Vince lifted his own PokeBall up and placed it onto the table. "Wanna' guess what I have in there?"

"If i managed to guess right will you piss off?" Gloria snarled.

"Sure." He replied

"Arceus." She answered.

"Wrong." He laughed. "Close, actually. Same category." He spun the PokeBall towards her and she caught it before it fell of her end of the table.

"Sure." Gloria leaned closer and Vince did the same. "You know, guys like you think your so cool don't you? Well you know what? Your nothing mate, your absolutely nothing." She barked. "So I am asking nicely, would you and your nothing life disappear out of mine!"

Vince just smiled and turned out the window towards Hammerlock stadium which slowly disappeared out of sight. Gloria followed his gaze onto a large poster and her jaw fell off.

"Oh, shit." Gloria mumbled out. "That's-" She turned back to Vince. "No, oh god, no. How did this day get worse!" She buried her head into her hands.

"No sweat." Vince chuckled again. "Not everyone recognises the new 'champ.'"

Gloria banged her head onto the table. "Oh, fudge me."

"Oh, don't be like that." Vince waved her away. "Look, I'm serious. Don't be so defeated, kid." Vince ruffled her hair and she immediately shot her head up and stared at him. "I can see a good trainer in you. I mean, just look how you reacted to losing. That's something special. That guilt. That anger. That fire."

"That disappointment." Gloria interrupted.

"Well, yeah." Vince leaned in closer. "I've lost. Loads. All the time. And you know what? That's okay. It's okay to lose. It's okay to remember that we aren't perfect, alright? So, stop beating yourself up and keep going. Get better." He leaned back and Gloria smiled at him. "By the way, if you don't want anyone to notice you have no Pokémon, then hide your PokeBalls. They're a couple shades darker when the little chap's are unconscious inside. Some nasty people might take advantage of that, you know."

"So you came to see me just to tell me to keep going?" Gloria asked as the boy stood up, stretched his back out and huffed.

"Actually, I came to give you my number." Vince slide a piece of paper across the table. "The rest I just noticed when I sat down."

Gloria made fake 'evils' with her eyes and snatched the paper, turning it into a little ball and throwing it in her bag. "Fair enough." She smirked at him and he replied with a nod.

"Fair enough." Vince waved at her as he left. "Good luck." He added as he disappeared into the trains corridor.

Gloria waited for a moment before taking the note and unwrapping it out to its slightly torn and scrunched up form. She added the numbers into her PokeNav and smiled to herself.

He's a bit of a cooky git. She thought. But he was right.

Sometimes it's okay to lose...

...Especially if you get the Champions number afterwards.


	2. Upside Down

**Sinnoh**

Dawn glared at him, hands on hips and with two cold blue eyes piercing against his own green ones. Her Piplup had fainted and returned itself to its PokeBall in a flash of red and white meanwhile, across the battlefield, Barry felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

He had made a terrible mistake.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled, her words like a hammer striking a nail.

"It was a fair fight." Barry tried to defend himself and raised his arms up. "You're the one who wanted to battle!" He insisted but that just made her mood even worse. Now he had blamed her and that was the worst thing he could have done.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Dawn lifted the PokeBall up and placed into her backpack.

"You win some, you lose some." He shrugged. "It's just one match, Dee."

"Don't call me that!" She waved her hands into the air and turned away from him, folding her arms tightly and staring into the distance. "Ugh! If I can't beat you then how the hell will I take on the gym challenge!" She kicked a rock over and it landed against the tree branch. "Bloody hell."

"Hey! That rock didn't do anything!" Barry exclaimed at her but she ignored him. "Calm down! Come on. Let's get back to the Lab."

"Just leave me alone." Dawn turned around to face him and then in one swift movement sat down on a tree branch, her arms still tightly crossed. "You know what," She started. "I'm so tired of you."

"Me?" Barry pointed at himself with his thumb. "What did I do?"

"You existed." Dawn bumbled out.

"That's it?" Barry challenged. "Is that really why you hate me so much?" He felt the frustration of all the comments she made, all the glares and frowns, all the snarky insults and sarcasm. "You know what, Dawn, screw it!" He turned and felt his hands roll up into fists. "I worked hard to try and be friends with you. I moved into a new region, a new way of life and the first person I met was you and I just wanted to be friends with you straight away." The girl turned to him, confused. "But you just pushed me away!" He barked. "Everything I did wasn't good enough for you. Every bit of research I did was wrong or foolish or whatever!" Barry pointed a finger at her and scowled. "You didn't even give me a chance. You didn't want to get to know me, you didn't want to help me. You made my life miserable, and for what?" Barry asked. "Is their even a reason?"

Dawn couldn't look at him, instead fixing her eyes onto the cold dirt. She began rubbing her arms with her fingers and swallowing her full lips so he couldn't see them tremble.

"Is their?" Barry insisted. "Is their even a reason?"

Dawn felt a volcano erupting inside her stomach. Her arms shook and her knees rocked up and down. She felt chilly breeze against her bare legs as the lava inside her bubbled and boiled. Suddenly everything hit her at once. The new neighbour who was smarter, better, strong, faster. The new neighbour who was the talk of the town, a challenger to the champions throne. The battle they had had just proved how strong he was. Proved how weak she was. She couldn't take it anymore.

She erupted.

"Your better than me!" She screamed. Not a scowl, not a bark, not even a roar, but a full on scream.

Barry stopped and took a few steps back but it was too late, Dawn was on fire with rage. "I have worked my entire life to get to where I am today, and you come along and managed to out do me in every single way. You catch Pokémon, bigger and more powerful than ones I could even catch myself. You bring in amazing new research, amazing discovery's. Thing's I couldn't even dream off. And now you take my last dream away from me. You didn't just beat me Barry, you destroyed me and my entire team with two Pokémon! Do you have any idea what it's like to get so close to your goal and then have it ripped apart by someone who's only been around for a year? Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch someone exceed you in a sixteenth of the time it took you! Do you have any idea-"

Suddenly a string of web took Dawn by the waist and sucked her up into the trees above. She screamed but her voice was muffled by the sound of the tree branches snapping and shaking as she was dragged up towards a huge, massive Ariados who snapped at her with its huge pincers menacingly. "Barry!" She screamed as the Ariados approached her face but just as it was about to make the final blow a large plume of fire erupted from the ground and smashed into the Ariados causing it to flee away into the foliage.

Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

That was, of course, until she released she was till thirty feet in the air and upside down. She began to panic and pulled herself up towards her pink boots which had the Ariados's tight and strong webbing wrapped around them.

"You good?" Barry shouted up towards the tree tops.

"No!" Dawn replied trying to rip the webbing. "I can't get down!" She pulled it as tightly as she could but it was no use. "Damn!" She let go and was flung downwards towards a tree trunk but managed to stop herself from head butting it and knocking herself out. "I can't get down!" She screamed. "I'm stuck."

"Okay! Just don't panic!" Barry called out to her but she let out a loud sigh and tried to find him with her eyes.

"How can I not panic?" She asked as if the answer was an obvious 'no'. "I'm stuck in the air, upside bloody down and i'm about to be eaten by a giant bloody-"

"It won't eat you!" Barry interrupted, hoping it would calm her down.

"What do you mean it won't eat me?" Dawn shouted at him like he was an idiot.

"They don't eat humans, Dee." Barry replied, actually putting her at ease for the briefest of moments. "What they do is much worse." He added quietly.

"Worse!" Dawn screamed. "What could be worse?"

"Well, Erm." Barry scratched his neck and huffed.

"Barry! You tell me what I want to know right this instant!" Dawn commanded.

"Fine." Barry knocked his head with the palm of his hand, regretting saying anything at all. "It will use you as a vessel." Barry started slowly. "For its eggs."

"Oh my, Arceus!" Dawn screamed. "Are you freaking serious?"

"Yep." Barry replied hesitantly. "But, don't worry, that isn't going to happen!"

Dawn felt herself trembling, vibrating like a ringing PokeNav. She wasn't really scared of death, but endless torture? Being used? That terrified her. She bit her lip and looked down, finally making eye contact with Barry who had began to climb up a large tree. "Barry!" Dawn called out, grabbing his attention. "If this thing gets to me before you," She paused, closed her eyes and took a moment to reflect on her life before she spoke. "I need you to kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Barry blurted out as he swiftly reached her position. "You'll be fine. We just got to take this nice and slowly." He glanced around the webbing wrapped her boots and scratched his head.

"How did you get up here so fast?" Dawn asked. He turned to her but kept his attention on helping her down.

"I use to climb a lot of trees, I guess." Barry laughed. "Back when I lived in Johto." He pulled out a stone object. "Now, stay still, this is a fossil from the Sinnoh underground and it's very sharp." He began cutting the webbing but the process was slow.

Dawn watched and leaned her head back, trying to distract herself from the predicament she found herself in. "Why did you use to climb trees?" She asked, trying to change the flow of her mind.

"Huh?" Barry kept cutting. "Oh!" He chuckled to himself. "I didn't have any friends." He explained, causing Dawn to frown. "No one my age lived near me and such so I just entertained myself."

"That's," Dawn paused.

Dammit. She thought.

"Sorry to hear that." She mumbled just loud enough so she could hear. Instead of worrying about being an egg machine she was instead feeling unbelievably guilty. Barry was a nice guy, she knew that, and she had treated him like dirt just because she was jealous. "I'm such a bitch." Dawn grunted out, lifting her head so she could see his. "I'm so sorry, Barry. I was just jealous."

He didn't say anything but his ear twitched slightly, as if he was listening. Instead he carried on cutting the webbing, getting closer and closer to freeing her.

"I just want you to know that I think your pretty cool, alright?" Dawn nodded to herself, still watching him and his green eyes working on the webbing. "So could you please find some way to forgive me-"

Rapidly she started to fall away from the webbing and slam towards the earth but something caught her hand and pulled her up before she could slip away.

"Oh my word." Dawn let out a sigh of relief as Barry held her up with all his might.

"Even?" Barry asked with a smile as he pulled her up onto the tree branch.

Dawn settled into the strong bark and glanced at the webbing which had been successfully sliced apart. She turned to Barry and managed to form a smile, something she had never done before. "Thanks, man." Dawn elbowed him happily. "Say, do you want to start again?"

"What?" Barry asked but then nodded in approval, "Oh. Sure."

"I'm Dawn." She held out a hand and Barry shook it with his own.

"Barry, nice to meet you." He laughed. "So, tell me Dawn? Do you always spend your time hanging upside down from a tree?"

She looked at her new friend with a genuine smile as the two laughed together overlooking the beautiful forest below them.


	3. Sand and Sea

**Alola**

Moon sat on the concrete wall and sighed as loud as she could. Her little legs dangled off the wall towards the large beach which was as empty as the sky was crowded with stars. The shore was littered with people celebrating another one of Alola's many festivals.

"Are you going to stay up there all night?" Sun asked knowing the answer.

"Dude, the sand has breached my shoes and quiet possibly my skin as well." Moon barked back, her face still resting on her hands. "And I'm actually sweating in places where I didn't even know I could sweat. It's quiet disgusting actually." She sniffed her armpit and was physically and dramatically repulsed.

"Thanks, Moo." Sun rubbed his eyes. "Look, your never going to make any friends if you don't get involved-"

"I don't need friends." Moon grunted back. "I'm fine, here. You go enjoy the damn party, okay?" She waved him away with her little hands but he placed his hands onto his hips and gave her the 'authority look' which meant he wasn't playing around. She hated that look. "Genuinely, I'm fine."

"I will drag your sorry ass of that wall." Sun stated as if it was almost fact.

Moon giggled. "Sure you will." She taunted him. "I bet you can't even reach!"

"At least I'm taller than you, Tiny." Sun growled back as he approached the wall but Moon lifted her legs up and crossed them so he couldn't reach her. "Damn."

"Outsmarted." Moon stated happily, closing her eyes and pretending to mediate while her older brother rolled his eyes at her and took a long, loud and deep breath. "Giving up so easily?" Moon added, taunting him.

"Not just yet." Sun turned to her and smiled. "I may not be able to reach you," He smirked, walked towards the wall and relaxed against it. "But I can spoil the end of your book."

Moon glared at him, open mouthed. "You wouldn't!" She snapped defensively.

"You know I would." Sun lent against the wall even more, picking at one of his finger nails with his thumb and gazing across the beach towards the glistening light blue waters. "It's quite a plot twist-"

Moon crashed into the sand, immediately hating every grain of the yellow dust which sunk into her trainers. Sun twisted his head and nodded happily at her pain and anger. She grunted something at him, she wasn't even sure what, and marched towards the crowds in the distance.

Sun pushed himself off the wall and followed proudly. "That's my girl." He sang placing a hand onto her shoulder which she couldn't even be bothered to shake off.

"I hate this." Moon muttered. And sometimes, I hate you. She thought.

The festival was full of people celebrating, cheering and worst of all, terrible and weird dancing, and not in a good way. In the middle of the dance floor was a professor without a top and a large fury four-legged Pokémon. Around him were people clapping, a few of whom Moon recognised.

Mallow for example, was a tall, green haired teenager who had taken a interest into Moons, brother, Sun. Too much interest for Moons liking. 'She was as shallow as she was mallow.' A joke Moon had made several times to Sun despite his refusal to laugh. Maybe it wasn't Mallows flawed personality which made Moon despite her, perhaps it was the never-ending tanned legs or her painfully tiny frame.

Moon herself was small, a bit too curvy and never really felt thin. Sun told her it was all in her head and that, if she, as his twin, wasn't beautiful, then how come he was? The logic sort-of-but didn't really make sense but she still denied it.

Sun's confidence seemingly came from nowhere. He was not a very tall guy, like Moon wasn't a very tall girl, and yet he worked hard on his body and had a charming but also mysterious personality. Moon herself was more introverted and would love to spend her days reading in her room or watching television, Sun would spend his life outside chatting or leading or being useful and enterprising. She was jealous of her brother in the best way.

"Sunny." Moon called to him with a smile. He turned, raising an eyebrow and expecting an excuse or something else which could get her away from any sort of person. "Thanks." She stated simply.

Sun stared at her motionless for a moment, not even taking a breath before he replied. "No problem." He nodded. "Now, stop stalling."

The people cheered and the fire pits, the dancing, the singing, the crowds, the faces, everything loomed closer and closer, but Moon wasn't feeling the heat anymore. She wasn't sweating, she didn't feel the dang between her socks, she didn't feel anything but a calm like the middle of the glistening blue sea.

She may not like people, but she loved her brother.


	4. Ruin and Rubble

**Unova**

"Just a little further!" Nate called as he pulled himself up another mossy covered ledge. He dusted himself off and turned to Rosa who was gazing at the wall he had just climbed effortlessly, knowing she couldn't replicate the skill and precision he had shown throughout their journey together. "You can make it."

Rosa turned to him, smiled and then attempted to climb up the wall. She clambered onto a rock, tried to jump up towards a ledge with a large hole where a stone once was. She managed to keep a hand onto the ledge and reached up with her free arm as Nate used his own, strong muscular arms to pull her up onto the wall he was standing on.

Rosa took a breath as she looked down to the grassy floor below. "Wow, I actually made it." She turned to Nate, rested her hands onto his strong chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. "With a little help." She added quietly, closing her eyes as she nestled her face into his sweaty neck.

Nate couldn't help but smile and wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing it gently as he placed his chin onto her brown hair. "We're nearly there." He pulled away and enthusiastically waved her to follow, although Rosa would have preferred a few more minutes in the embrace, Nate was an adventure and as always, didn't always have time for waiting.

Not that she minded, of course.

He looked out over the wall towards the other ruins, took off his cap, ran a hand through his short, spiky, black hair and placed his hands onto his hips. Turning to her he said: "Just over this next bit, and we will be there!" He could barely contain his excitement.

"And where would that be?" Rosa asked, making her eyes big.

"You'll see." Nate winked at her and she wanted to faint.

"Damn, you're hot." Rosa mumbled out as he began walking on top of the wall and towards a cave which was hidden under some undergrowth. Rosa watched him push some branches and leaves out of the way and clear a path before standing to attention and gesturing for her to continue through at the side of the cave entrance.

Rosa suspiciously entered the cave and walked through, following the cave walls which turned and headed towards the literal light at the end of the tunnel. She held her hands close to her chest as she approached the blinding sunlight and slowly stepped through into a grass verge.

"Wow." Rosa whispered as the glorious view appeared before her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Nate added with a cheeky smile.

Before them was a large and picturesque waterfall which gently fell into a valley and formed a lake. Below them was flowers for as far as the eyes could see and trees of all different colours and shades of green. Pokemon squeaked at each other effortlessly and the sounds of birds singing filled the skies.

"I've never imagined anything like this." Rosa couldn't help but glance around at every glorious thing. "It's unbelievable."

"And yet," Nate pulled out a picnic basket which he had hidden behind a rock and placed it down. "It won't ever be as amazing as you." He looked up to her and shook his head, as if he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Shut up." Rosa asked, desperately not wanting him to. "Or you can keep going."

"I know I'm not much of a cook, but," Nate pulled out a blanket for her to sit on and then various packets of food which he placed very carefully into the blanket.

"Your mum's?" Rosa lifted up a tray of sandwiches, recognising the triangles cuts in the bread and the lack of crusts. "You even-"

"I even got her to take the crusts off." Nate laughed, feeling embarrassed that his mother had to help him. "I'm sorry I didn't do it-"

"Don't be stupid." Rosa took a bit and and exclaimed happily through the food in her mouth. "Its so good!" She laughed, covering in her mouth with her fragile little hand. "Aw, Nate!" She through herself into her arms.

"I'm glad you like it." Nate embraced her tightly and cupped the bun of black hair on the back of her head as he always did. "Happy birthday." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She pulled back, blushing brightly, she then wiped her cheek and watched him for a moment. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rosa replied, moving towards him and kissing him on the lips for the first time. Nate kissed her back and the two separated, both turning an even bright shade of red. Rosa giggled and Nate gawked at her, open mouth.

Suddenly his face dropped and he began rapidly searching around, looking desperately for something. "Where is it?" He barked. "Where did it go?"

"What's wrong?" Rosa asked, worried.

"Dammit," Nate slammed his head into the palm of his hand. "I screwed up, big time." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, but I left your present at home." He covered his face in shame and turned away from her.

Rosa simply smiled and pulled away his hands, revealing his handsome but sad face and welling eyes. He automatically glanced away but Rosa's fingers pulled his chin toward her and she kissed him gently on the lips. "That," She whispered as she pulled away, "Is the best gift I could ever have." Rosa grinned and shifted a strand of spiky black hair from Nate's face.

Rosa always thought of herself as someone who would plan and think before acting, but for whatever reason, today she decided to follow her charming and loving boyfriend and let her voice run free.

"I love you," She whispered effortlessly. "Nathan."

Nate was caught of guard and immediately opened his mouth, although this time he paused, sealing his lips while he thought. He then placed a strong hand into the side of her pretty face and twisted his head slightly before finally saying:

"I love you, too."


	5. I Forgive You

**Hoenn**

"I can't believe you!" May snapped, slamming the door into his side. "I mean, what is wrong with you!" She turned, wagging a finger in his face. "Do you just not trust me or something?" She asked, hands on hips and a little red and white bow bouncing on her top of her perfect caramel hair.

Brendan frowned, taking off his spiky white cap and revealing his dark brown hair. His ruby-brown eyes glanced at the floor or at the ceiling, anywhere where his fiance wasn't. "Its not that at all-"

"What is it then, Brendan?" May barked. "Why did you feel the need to eavesdrop on me?"

He couldn't answer that. There was no need. What he did was wrong and he knew it. He knew it when he thought about it, he knew it when he did it and he knew it right now. She had every right to be angry. She had every right to glare at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes. She had every right to scream and shout at what he had done.

"I'm sorry," Brendan managed to look at her but he didn't like what he saw. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad. It was worse, much worse. She was disappointed.

"Brendan-" May paused, catching her breath and bringing a hand up toward her forehead, rubbing her temples. "Do you trust me?" She asked without looking at him, as if she knew the answer.

"Of course-"

"No!" May shouted. "Yes, or no. Do you trust me?"

"I-I," Brendan clutched onto his spiky white hat as if it was a shield to protect him from Mable's unrivalled rage. "Oh crap." Brendan threw his hat onto the ground and collapsed onto the chair. He sank deep into it and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god." He mumbled into his fingers. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you bloody are." May folded her arms and looked down on him as a Poochyena looks down on his pray. "You're a massive dumb ass."

"I know, I know." Brendan felt water retreating from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Brendan, I don't care if you ruined a really important meeting, I don't care if you embarrassed me in front of every gym leader in the whole bloody region. I don't even care that you upset one of my closest friends. I'm upset because you think that I'm attracted to him." She shook her head as if the idea was insane.

"Talk to me." May asked, desperately. "Because if you don't, this relationship will not work-"

"Oh, Arceus!" Brendan smashed the back of his head into the chair. "May, don't say that. Please, just don't." He leaned forward and rubbed his weary eyes.

"Talk to me." May repeated. "Bren-"

"It's not you." Brendan started, cutting her off. "It's everyone else, okay." He turned to her, eyes filling up. "You're absolutely amazing, as a champion, as a person and as a friend. Your stunning. Not like beautiful or gorgeous, your unbelievable and I'm not,"

"Brendan-"

"No! Wait, let me finish!" Brendan urged and she gestured for him to carry on. "I'm a nobody, a nothing. I'm not good looking, I'm not a powerful trainer. I didn't save the world, twice. I'm not some contest performer or an elite trainer. I'm not even a good boyfriend, fiance or whatever, probably a terrible husband too. I'm not special." He sighed. "I don't deserve anything near you. Nothing even close and that's why I'm so scared of losing you to these better people. I'm terrified that you'll finally wake up and see how rubbish I am. And maybe it would be best if-"

"Shut it." May snapped, she was mad, no, furious. If steam could vent from her ears they would. She boiled and her cheeks flashed red but then she stopped and bit down hard onto her trembling lip. Her eyes filled with glistening tears and her nose shook. She unfolded her arms and very slowly, very carefully sat down next to Brendan on the arm of the chair and burst into tears.

"May?" Brendan placed a hand onto her back and held her as she cried streams of tears into her little hands. "May? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed to him. "Brendan, I'm so sorry."

"May, there's nothing to be upset about. It's all my-"

"No, dummy!" May pulled her head up and covered her mouth. "It's all my fault. This is all me-"

"No!" Brendan snapped. "Don't blame yourself, that the last thing I want-"

"Don't you get it!" May asked, fighting back more tears. "My job is to make you feel special. It's up to me make you think your the most important person in the world. And you are the most important person in the world to me." She squeezed his hand. "I've been a terrible girlfriend." May admitted although Brendan disagreed and shook his head. "I've not given you enough of my time or anything. No wonder you were worried!" She smacked her face. "I've been such an idiot."

"May, don't say that." Brendan got down from the chair and onto his knees, holding her hand tightly. "You're not a terrible girlfriend, you're amazing. I've been a rubbish partner, a rubbish sidekick-"

"You're not my sidekick, Brendan." May let her head fall onto the top of his. "And you shouldn't think you are. That's not right." She leaned up and took a long breath. "You should be my partner, my best friend, the one person I rely on the most and I've made you think your nothing but an add on, a extra, an expansion of me. That's what you think you are, and that's wrong." She wiped her eyes. "You complete me." May added with a little smile.

"No." Brendan smiled. "We complete each other."

They both wiped their eyes and dryer their tears, then Brendan climbed back onto the seat and May slipped into his lap, her head pressed against his own.

"Let's make a deal." May whispered, "I'll spend all my life, trying to do what's best for you? Trying to make you happy?"

"That's not a fair deal." Brendan whispered back. "How about this? I spend my life trying to please you and you spend your life trying to please me?"

They both laughed. "You can't go wrong with that." May chuckled. "I love you, Brendan."

"I love you, May." Brendan repeated, playing with the bottom of her short caramel hair. "I'm sorry for being a jealous jerk."

"And I'm sorry for being a negligent fiance." May responded, turning her lips towards his own and kissing him perfectly. "I forgive you."

Brendan pulled her head back and kissed her in reply. "I forgive you, too."


End file.
